


The Connection Between Our Stars

by CemeteryRabbit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I think?, M/M, Purple Prose, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CemeteryRabbit/pseuds/CemeteryRabbit
Summary: He wakes up to the sound of screeching tires.A timeline of recovery.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Connection Between Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in almost fifteen years. I've been stuck firmly in the sphere of role play since then. The longer I went without writing, the more insurmountable the task seemed, until tonight when I decided to, quite literally, type this out on my phone. I have no idea if it's good, or if it even makes sense, but I'm glad I wrote it.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism appreciated.

He wakes up to the sound of screeching tires.

The first week after the accident, Shiro thinks of nothing. He befriends starchy bedsheets and eggshell walls. He screams within the confines of his own mind, the place where it's okay for terror and confusion to hold dominion.

The first month after the accident, Shiro lets the current of endless appointments carry him through each dip and rise of the sun and moon. The dark bruises under his eyes tell the story his lips refuse to set free. Healing, he's healing nicely.

Friends cycle through his apartment, well wishes and air conditioned platatudes heat him into a rolling boil of contempt that he hides just under the skin, nestled against his veins. Pidge goes from room to room with her right arm behind her back, testing and fixing.

His home stops being the enemy.

Three months after the accident, his insurance clears the cutting edge prosthetic.

He wakes up to the sound of shattering glass.

Four months after the accident, after the grafting and surgery, Shiro and his body have downgraded from hatred to a respectful contempt for one another.

Shiro makes a list of all the things taken from him. Right at the top, carved so deeply with pen that the pages beneath it are scarred, are the stars. 

Six months after the accident, Shiro is able to tell his therapist all the things he's thankful for and doesn't choke on the ashes coating his tongue.

He lost the stars and gained a desk job, now ensuring that others can live the dream ripped from him by slick streets and a drunk driver.

He wakes up to the whining wrench of metal.

One year after the accident, Shiro shakes hands with Keith Kogane, the man who has taken his place on the Atlas mission. For the first time, staring into earnest eyes, Shiro feels guilt bleeding into the searing hatred.

He wakes up with a voice ringing inside of his head. _"If I can't live among the stars, I'm just happy they're going to let me visit."_

One week after stargazing with Keith on the roof of the man's Firebird, Shiro finds a new therapist.

Two days after their first kiss, he shows Dr. Kinkade his list and lets the ink run with his tears.

Three months into their relationship, Shiro shows Keith all the dark places in his heart and lets Keith reach inside his exposed chest to accept his mending wounds as his boyfriend has accepted everything else Shiro has shown him.

Six weeks before the launch, he admits that he feels like a painting when Keith looks at him. Dark and light swirling together to form one concrete idea. Keith tells Shiro that he's priceless.

He wakes up to Keith's lips at his temple.

Eight days before Keith is scheduled to leave, Shiro says 'I love you' for the first time.

Less than one minute later, Keith says it back.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. It's short, but...hopefully good?
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment, I'd really like to know what you think about this work! =3


End file.
